Kim and Kara
by Jezrianna2.0
Summary: [Complete]When Drakken's tactics turn deadly, Kim and Ron get a new partner.  But who, and what, is she?
1. Trouble in Colorado

****

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. Supergirl and all related characters and indicia are owned by DC Comics/Warner Bros. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

Middleton High School

"Hey Kim!"

Kim Possible looked up from putting her books in her locker to see her oldest and best friend, the happy-go-lucky, irrepressible Ron Stoppable sauntering towards her.

"Hey Ron," she called back with a smile. "All set for the chemistry mid-term?"

Ron's face fell, but only for a moment. "Nah, but then, when am I ever ready?" he asked flippantly. Kim gave him a severe look and he wilted a bit. "Ok, ok, relax K.P. I actually studied this time, and I think I've got a good shot at a 'B'."

"Ron, you really need to take academics more seriously," Kim said, lecturing in spite of herself. "How are you going to get into college with mediocre grades?"

"I know, I know," Ron held up his hands in a defensive gesture. "But that's years away, and right now I have more important things on my mind."

"Oh really?" Kim asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. "And those things would be..?"

Ron smirked. "Which of the lucky ladies of Middleton High is going to the Homecoming dance with yours truly, that's what those things would be."

Kim couldn't help but roll her eyes, but she followed up with a sincere question. "Who have you asked so far?"

Ron took a deep breath. "Let's see…Adele, Amy, Anna, Audrey, Becky, Betty, Bonnie…" As he ticked off a list that seemed destined to include half the girls in their class, Kim felt a pang of sympathy. She and Ron had gone to school functions together until quite recently, not as a couple, but as friends. When she had finally decided it was time to start going with proper dates Ron had been…hurt. Add in the fact that Kim had no trouble getting dates, in fact had been asked by quite a number of boys, and she even felt a little guilty. Paul Pickering had been devastated when she turned him down, and she knew how hard it had been for him to work up the nerve to ask her. And she had let him down as gently as she could. Some of the girls on Ron's list wouldn't have been so nice, and some would have been downright mean about it. Of course, she reflected as Ron came to the end of his list, Ron was more than a little oblivious to such things.

"So anyway," Ron said, "I've got two weeks, and plenty of potential dates yet to ask. How about you?"

Kim blushed a little, more for how she knew Ron would react to what she was about to say than anything else. "Uh, I'm going with Josh. He asked me last week." Ron scowled. "Mankey, eh?"

"That's right. You aren't going to bring up that Mankey/monkey thing again are you?"

The scowl vanished as quickly as it had come. "Nah," he said with a dismissive wave.

"Good. Anyway, if you're interested I know someone who might like to go with you."

Ron's face lit up, "Really?" Kim nodded. "Wow! Who is..." Ron's expression changed suddenly. "No," his said haughtily. "I appreciate the thought K.P., but I can and will get my own date."

"Ron, there's no shame in being introduced to someone by a friend."

"I know, Kim," Ron said, "and I know you mean well, but I really want, no, I _need _to do this myself."

"Well, if you're sure," Kim gave in, not wanting to hurt Ron's pride anymore than she already had. "I'm sure," Ron said. He gave her an unfeigned grin. "I appreciate the offering though."

"Just let me know if you cha..." A familiar beeping interrupted her. As Ron moved to look over her shoulder Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and activated it.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Trouble in Colorado Kim," said the moon faced ten-year-old boy who was Kim's technology guru. The Kimmunicator's screen flickered as it went to picture-in-picture mode and Wade brought up a panoramic view of a half dozen semi-trucks, some of whose trailers had been ripped open. From the tiny box in the upper left corner of the screen Wade went on, "An Army convey headed for Oregon was ambushed west of Denver on Interstate 70, just short of the Eisenhower Tunnel."

"Who did the ambushing?"

"I got this video from the Tunnel approach monitors," Wade said. "It's a little fuzzy but I think you'll recognize the guilty parties." With that, the video began to run. It opened with the trucks approaching the tunnel, then halting as the lead truck's engine was blown out. Helicopters swooped in, dropping figures that could only be henchmen on the stalled convoy, even as the soldiers escorting the convoy piled out of their vehicles to defend it. The video cut to a closer view, framing a lithe woman in a familiar green and black jumpsuit, apparently shouting orders against a backdrop of roiling smoke. Then the scene dissolved in snowy static, and Wade's image refilled the screen.

"Shego," Kim uttered the name as if it left a bitter taste in her mouth. "And where there's Shego…" Ron filled in. "…there's Drakken," Kim finished. "We'll need a ride Wade."

"Already on it's way. ETA: thirty minutes."


	2. At the Tunnel

****

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. Supergirl and all related characters and indicia are owned by DC Comics/Warner Bros. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

Eastern Approach, Eisenhower Tunnel

The ride had turned out to be a Marine Corps V-22 Osprey. The tilt-rotor aircraft had made the flight from Middleton to Denver in an hour, and was now approaching the Eisenhower Tunnel, switching from conventional to helicopter flight mode as it did so.

"My God," Kim said softly as she surveyed the scene below. Wade's video had barely hinted at the raid and its aftermath. All six semis had been hit, their tractors reduced to burned out wreckage. A number of what seemed to be SUV's had also been destroyed, but whether they were civilian or military wasn't clear. Near the convoy lay the still smoldering remains of a helicopter, and debris from another chopper was splattered across the mountain that loomed above the tunnel. There seemed to be hundreds of vehicles parked along the Interstate, from Colorado State Patrol cars, to fire trucks, ambulances, Humvee's and even a few Forest Service trucks. The westbound route was closed off, the traffic having been shifted to one of the two eastbound lanes. An Air Force F-16 had buzzed them on there way in, and looking up Kim could see several more jets orbiting overhead.

"It looks like a war zone," Ron commented, echoing Kim's own thoughts. The Osprey set down on the Interstate itself, guided in by soldier in battle dress with a rifle slung over his shoulder. Even before the crew compartment doors slid open, Kim's nostrils picked up the smell of burnt diesel fuel, rubber, and flesh. When the doors did open, Ron began to gag, and Kim had to fight her own urge to vomit. An other soldier, this one wearing captains bars, approached them.

"Miss Possible? Mr. Stoppable?" he asked. When they nodded he introduced himself. "I'm Captain Langsdorf. Follow me please." He turned, and Kim and Ron followed as he led them around the worst of the wreckage toward a humvee that was attached to a tent, and festooned with antennas of all sorts. Kim shivered, glad she had worn a heavy coat. The tunnel was at eleven thousand feet, and it was cold, but that wasn't the only reason she was shivering.

As they walked Kim glanced at the devastated convoy. Empty cartridge cases gleamed in the bright sun, and here and there bodies, or pieces of bodies, lay under white sheets weighted down against the stiff breeze that was blowing. Something drew her gaze to the cab of one of the SUV's that had been escorting the convoy. She gave a sudden yelp of fright. Sitting in the cab, still clutching the steering wheel, was a charred corpse, it's still white teeth standing in stark contrast to the burnt flesh of its face. Ron did chuck then, and Kim followed suit. Captain Langsdorf waited patiently until they were done, then led them on.

"In here Miss Possible," he said when they reached the tent, opening a narrow door in the wall and stepping inside. As she entered, Kim saw that the tent was filled with communications gear and people. Most of the people wore uniforms of one sort or another, but two were in civilian clothes. One, a man, wore a radio headset and carried himself in a way that suggested he was a government agent. The second was a girl about her own age, with pale blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The girl wore a leather coat over a flannel shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes. She regarded Kim and Ron with frank, but not unfriendly, curiosity.

"Kim Possible sir," the escorting officer announced. An older man in uniform turned toward them. He was scowling, but not, it seemed, at them. "Ah yes," he said, stepping over and extending his hand. "I'm Major General Ernest Deziel, United States Army. I'm the head of Project Warsuit. Thank you for coming, Miss Possible, and you too Mr. Stoppable," he added, nodding at Ron.

"I'd say it's a pleasure General," Kim said, shaking the proffered hand, "But under the circumstances…"

The general's face darkened. "I agree," he replied. "Twenty-seven good men and women died here today. They took eighteen of their attackers with them, but Drakken and Shego got away, and they got away with four prototype suits."

"What kind of suits, sir?"

"As the project name suggests, they were suits of military battle armor, but they weren't just body armor. They're fifteen feet tall, powered, and equipped with enough weapons to give one soldier the firepower of an entire company. "This," he went on, indicating the maybe federal agent, "is Vincent Barnish. He's with the FBI, and he'll be coordinating our efforts to recover the suits and nail Drakken's hide to the nearest wall." The last came out harshly, and Agent Barnish smiled coldly. "You'll be reporting to him."

Barnish leaned forward, hand held out, a warm grin replacing the cold smile. "A pleasure. You've made quite a name for yourself over the last year Kim. Dr. Director speaks very highly of you." Kim felt herself blush. She knew Global Justice cooperated with the FBI, but she hadn't been aware that her reputation was that widespread.

"Uh, this is my partner, Ron Stoppable," she stammered, trying to change the subject.

"Of course," Agent Barnish said, "Your reputation precedes you as well sir." Ron grinned ear to ear at that, and Kim suppressed a smile. Maybe Barnish was just stroking Ron's ego, but she had a feeling that his expressed admiration was mostly sincere.

"Now," Barnish said, "The three of you -"

Ron and Kim interrupted at the same time. "Three of us?"

"Yes," Barnish nodded. "STAR Labs is in charge of developing the suits. They figured you could use some backup, so they asked us to include -" he gestured at the blonde, but before he could say anything else she stood up and interjected, "Zine. Kara Zine, at your service."

"Yes. Miss…Zine," Barnish said with the briefest of pauses, "will be backing you up."

"No offence to Miss Zine," Kim said, glancing at the blonde girl before returning her gaze to Agent Barnish, "But I don't normally need back up."

"I'm sure you don't," General Deziel said amicably, "But these aren't normal circumstances, and you may find Miss Zine useful."

Kim sighed in resignation. Deziel was obviously going to insist, and she supposed Zine wouldn't get in the way _too_ much. She turned and held out her hand. "Welcome aboard."


	3. The Hunt Begins

****

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. Supergirl and all related characters and indicia are owned by DC Comics/Warner Bros. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

Over central Kansas

The passenger compartment of the C-21 transport was more luxuriously appointed than Kim had expected for a military aircraft. She supposed that she shouldn't have been surprised. After all, the C-21 was just a Lear Jet 35A in military livery, and was normally used to carry high ranking officers, who no doubt liked to travel in style. Which explained the top notch communications gear as well. Right now they were using that gear to have a conference call with Wade.

"I take it we're assuming Drakken is going to mass produce the suits and use them to take over the world?" Wade asked, not looking at the camera, instead concentrating on his monitor as he typed commands into his computer.

"It's a fair assumption," Ron weighed in. "After all, it's what he does."

Wade nodded. "I'll run a cross-referenced search for manufacturing facilities, production equipment, and off the shelf suit components from that list you gave me, plus any reports of Drakken sightings," Wade expounded.

"Any idea how long that will take," Kim asked.

Wade just shrugged, "It'll take as long as it takes Kim." Kim let out a sigh of resignation and slumped into one of the compartment's plush, leather upholstered seats.

"You seem a little tense K.P.," Ron noted. "What's wrong?"

Kim rubbed her temples. "This whole case is wrong," she muttered.

"Uh, what do you mean? Drakken's always after high tech military gear," Ron reminded her.

"I know," Kim agreed, "and the suits are just the sort of thing he'd go after, but…"

"But what, K.P.?" Ron asked.

Before Kim could answer Kara spoke. "But it isn't like Drakken to kill people."

Kim shot Kara a glance. "Exactly. I mean, sure, he's tried to kill me and Ron, but only because we foil his plans so often. I've never heard of him actually harming anyone else in all his schemes."

"Well," Ron mused, "maybe he thinks it's time to start. After all, people do change over time."

Kim sighed, then looked toward the video pick up. "Got anything yet Wade?"

"An abandoned car factory south of Atlanta," Wade answered. "It was purchased last month by parties unknown. I've followed the trail through a dozen front companies and dummy corporations without finding out anything concrete about the real owners. Plus, there have been deliveries of all kinds of production equipment and supplies that dovetail neatly with what General Deziel told you about the suits' systems."

"How neatly?" Kim demanded.

"Uh, perfectly," Wade said, "Right down the line."

Kim turned to Ron and Kara with a frown. "I don't like it," she said at last. "It's too easy."

Ron looked up from the compartment's small refrigerator, where he was rummaging for a soda. "Too easy? Kim, Wade _always_ finds Drakken's lair. If he didn't find it, that would be cause for concern."

"Maybe," Kim allowed, "But I still have a bad feeling about this."

"You think it's a trap?" Kara asked.

"Maybe," Kim repeated.

Kara stood up, walked over to the communications station and leaned into the camera view. "Wade, what's the name of the overt owner of this factory?"

"Cor-Ken Industries."

"Cor-Ken? That's a weird name," Ron said, chuckling.

"Unless the Ken comes from Drakken," Kara pointed out. Ron mulled that over, then nodded. "Makes sense."

"But then where does the Cor come from?" Kim asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Kara mused, "But I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough."


	4. Drakken's Lair

****

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. Supergirl and all related characters and indicia are owned by DC Comics/Warner Bros. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

Drakken's Lair

Shego entered Dr. Drakken's workshop quietly, as usual. Drakken was seated at a long bench strewn with tools and test equipment, intently studying a part from one of the suits captured in their raid. Shego didn't know what the part was, and didn't really care. That was Drakken's area of expertise. What she did know was that Drakken had his back to her and was completely unaware of her presence. An evil grin flickered across her face as she contemplated coming up behind him and scaring the living daylights out of him. The grin faded, and Shego let out a sigh. Time for fun later. Now there were serious matters to attend to. Knowing that Drakken wouldn't notice if she spoke in a normal tone of voice and not caring to shout, since he might be in the middle of something delicate, Shego walked around the bench and stopped in front of him. After a moment she cleared her throat.

"What is it Shego?" Drakken asked, not looking up.

"I thought you'd like to know that Kim Possible is on her way to Atlanta as we speak. She should arrive in less than two hours."

At that Drakken did look up. "Her little cyber stoolie found the factory eh?"

"Naturally," Shego confirmed with a smirk. "That was the plan after all."

"Excellent, excellent!" Drakken stood, rubbing his hands gleefully. Then he shot Shego a stern look. "Are the preparations for Phase Two complete?" Shego nodded in confirmation. "And the clues at the factory?"

"I saw to those personally," Shego replied with a cold smile.

"Perfect! Ha! At long last my arch foe will meet her downfall!" Drakken cackled. "Vengeance at last! Too often you've crushed my dreams of ruling the world Kim Possible. No more! This time I, Dr. Drakken, will triumph, and little Kimberly Anne Possible will DIE!" Shego winced as Drakken began to laugh maniacally. She hated it when Drakken ranted, and even more when he laughed afterward, but interrupting him always made him moody and…

"Ranting again Dr. Drakken?" a smooth tenor voice asked.

Drakken turned toward the speaker with a grin. "Just practicing for the real thing Mr. Corbin," he explained. "How goes your part of our little plan?"

John Corbin, a tall, muscular man with short white hair, smiled thinly. "The _Herakles_ just finished mooring. They should have the ammunition unloaded by sunrise, and I've finished converting the arm power feed design to handle the new plasma cannons. We can incorporate that directly into the new production suits."

"Good, good," Drakken said, rubbing his hands together in satisfaction.

"There's a problem though, and we need to talk about it."

Drakken scowled. "What kind of problem?"

"There's a glitch, or something, in the neural interface program. It's doesn't always see the new weapons configuration and I…" Shego stifled a smile and another sigh as the two men began discussing Corbin's problem. She couldn't follow their technical jargon, but that didn't matter. John Corbin was the most physically perfect example of manhood Shego had ever laid eyes on, and he had a brain too! Just listening to him talk made her tingly. An unlike Drakken, Corbin never ranted. He was always cool and professional, at least where business was concerned. In other matters, Shego suspected, the opposite was true, for Corbin had dropped a hint or two that he was interested in more than her combat skills or talents as a thief. Sure, he was old enough to be her father, but hey. Shego was envisioning the possibilities when she became aware of Drakken snapping his fingers in her face. "Shego!"

"What, what?" she asked, shaking herself out of her reverie.

"I don't pay you to daydream Shego. Mr. Corbin and I are going down to the armory to see if we can solve this glitch. I want you to monitor the Atlanta situation and report back to me on how it turns out."

Shego felt her cheeks heat from embarrassment. "Yes, Dr. Drakken," she mumbled. As the two men left the room, Corbin paused and looked back. "Oh, and Shego," he said, "I have an idea about modifying your Warsuit to amplify your plasma power. Maybe we could discuss it later?" he concluded with a wink and a sly smile.

Shego blushed darkly, and actually let out a nervous giggle. "Of course, that would be great," she stammered, then tried to cover her embarrassment by smiling.

"Wonderful. Until later then."

When he had gone Shego sagged against the bench, fanning herself with one hand. "Until later."


	5. Kim vs Kara

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. Supergirl and all related characters and indicia are owned by DC Comics/Warner Bros. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

Kim vs. Kara

They were two hours out of Atlanta when Kara excused herself to use the restroom. Kim took the opportunity of her absence to grill Ron about their new associate.

"Have you noticed anything weird about Kara?" she demanded.

"Uh, by 'weird' do you mean, 'weird that she's a teenaged super secret agent too?'" Ron asked, looking puzzled.

"No," Kim said darkly.

"Then, ah, no, I haven't."

Kim frowned, then tried another tack. "What about her eyes? Do her eyes look strange to you?"

"They look blue to me," Ron answered. "What's this about Kim? Kara seems like a perfectly ordinary person to me."

Kim sighed in frustration. "I don't know," she confessed. "Maybe it's just that I don't like her tagging along with us. I mean, to think that I, uh, _we_, need backup is kind of insulting, don't you think?"

Ron's expression became thoughtful. "We have all kinds of back-up, K.P. Wade is backup. Global Justice is too, if you really think about it. So no, I don't think it's insulting. I'm sure they wouldn't have suggested it if they didn't think we might need her help."

"I guess so," Kim agreed doubtfully. "Ah, maybe I'm just tired. That and I can't get that dead guy in the truck out of my head." She shuddered at the memory, certain that she'd remember it until the day she died. She looked at Ron, who was sporting a queasy expression. "Sorry about that," she apologized, "I didn't mean to remind you." Ron nodded in acceptance. "I think I'll try to take a nap before we land," Kim announced.

"Ok," Ron said forcing a cheerily tone of voice, "I'll wake you up before hand."

* * *

Kim awoke some time later. Somewhat to her amazement she hadn't dreamt at all. She'd been worried about nightmares. 'Those will probably come later,' she thought sourly. They were still airborne, but she could feel the plane descending. 'I wonder how much longer 'til touchdown' she thought. Then she became aware of voices. Ron and Kara were at the opposite end of the small passenger compartment, conversing in low tones to avoid waking her. 'Very considerate of them,' she thought with a sleepy smile. Then her ears pricked up. "YOU invented the naco?" Kara asked incredulously. "I love those!" she exclaimed. Kim rolled her eyes. It somehow made sense that Kara would like nacos, and she could see in her minds eye the huge grin that had to be on Ron's face.

"Yep, yours truly," Ron confirmed, sounding pleased with himself.

"That is so cool," Kara gushed, and Kim gritted her teeth. For all the leveled headed intelligence Kara had shown so far, that she could fawn like a brainless bimbo over some stupid fast food entr…Kim quashed the thought ruthlessly. 'What the heck is wrong with me?' she asked herself. 'Ron is making time with a pretty girl who really seems interested in him. I should be turning cartwheels of happiness for him. So why am I acting like a jealous…Oh! I am so NOT jealous! Or am I?' Her thoughts seemed to go in a dozen directions at once. Firmly, she cleared her mind. She had never seen Ron as date material, and even now, as she thought about it, she couldn't picture the two of them on a date. But why was that? Ron was, she reflected, fun to be with, was handsome in a charmingly goofy sort of way, and steadfast to boot, all good qualities for a man to have. But still, she couldn't see dating him. She tried to picture them on a date, and the image unfolded along familiar lines, them doing something together. So far so good. But when she got to the good night kiss the image in her head crashed and burned. She felt herself make a face as the thought of kissing Ron on the lips flitted across her consciousness. Against her will she pictured them French kissing, and nearly gagged. 'That would be like Frenching Tim or Jim,' she realized. Another wave of disgust rippled through her, and she pondered that. 'I don't really see Ron as a _brother_, do I?' She reflected on that, and decided that she didn't. 'So why don't I look at Ron the way I look at Josh?' At the thought of Josh a pleasant tingle ran up her spine. Kim's eyes flew open as recognition exploded in her brain. 'The tingle!' she wondered, closing her eyes again. I get that tingle when I look at Josh, and at other cute boys. But why not Ron?' Kim's brow furrowed as she tried to figure out why that was. Did Ron lack some quality that Josh and the others had? May, but if that was the case she couldn't think what that quality might be. It was a puzzle, an annoying puzzle. 'Maybe it's just that I've always been the girl in his life, like he's always been the boy in mine. So seeing him with another woman is tweaking me a bit.' That made a certain amount of sense. 'I wonder if he feels the same way about Josh? Probably, what with that whole Mankey/monkey thing.' She grinned at that. 'I guess I'm just being childish. Well, no more,' she resolved firmly. She sat up and brought her seat back to its full upright position. "Hey you two," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Have a nice nap Kim?" Ron asked.

"Mmhmm," Kim replied, rubbing her eyes. "How long until we land?"

"About twenty minutes," Kara informed her. "The FBI has a car waiting for us at the airfield."

"Good. Is there anything to eat, besides snacks I mean? I'm kind of hungry."

"There's a meat and cheese tray in the refrigerator," Ron said.

"Is there anything left of it?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning at him. Ron blushed a little.

"Yes, there is," he said, feigning an insulted tone of voice but grinning as well. "That nap did you good I see," he said, 'You're not cranky anymore."

"I feel much better," Kim allowed as she went to the fridge and retrieved the meat and cheese tray and a package of crackers. About half of it was gone.

"Thanks for leaving us some," she teased him, nodding to include Kara.

Ron held up his hands. "Hey, I only had a third of it, Kara ate the rest."

Kim glanced at the blonde girl, who smiled and nodded. "I'm full for now," she supplied, "So don't hold back on my account."

"Don't worry," Kim, suddenly ravenous, assured her, "I won't."


	6. The Trap Begins to Spring

****

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. Supergirl and all related characters and indicia are owned by DC Comics/Warner Bros. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

Cor-Ken Industries, Atlanta

Getting in to the factory was easier than Kim had feared when she first saw the place. The factory itself, with most of its attendant outbuildings, loomed in the center of what was essentially one huge fenced-in parking lot. There was no cover to speak of, and there were enough guards and security cameras to make crossing the parking areas unseen tricky if not impossible. Fortunately, the ever resourceful Wade had discovered that the original builders of the complex had run all their utilities (water, sewer, electricity and so forth) through tunnels that connected all the buildings. While a pair of FBI agents distracted the nearest guard, Kim, Ron and Kara slipped over the fence and into what turned out to be a maintenance garage.

Getting into the utility tunnel required nothing more difficult than cutting off a padlock, which Ron handled with a pair of bolt cutters he found in the garage, and the tunnel was roomy enough that they didn't have too much trouble negotiating it, though they had to take care not to trip on pipe brackets or hit their heads on the occasional low hanging object. The worst part of the whole trip was the abundance of spider webs and their attendant husks of dead bugs.

At the end of the tunnel Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and brought up the map Wade had downloaded into it. "Ok," she whispered. "This should be the main building's boiler room. All of the deliveries were made at a loading dock on the far side. Assuming this floor plan is accurate, we should have no trouble finding our way. Ron, get the door please."

"I'm on it K.P." The tunnel was closed off by a grate locked and hinged from the other side. Fortunately there was enough space between the bars for Ron to slip his bolt cutters through. He quickly had a purchase on the padlock, but after a minute of straining the lock remained uncut.

"What's the matter?" Kim asked.

"The angle is awkward," Ron explained. "I can't get enough leverage."

"Let me help," Kara said, gesturing to Ron to step aside. She took the bolt cutters and stood as close to the grate as she could. Looking back at Ron she said, "Now, reach around me. Maybe together we can generate enough force."

Beaming, Ron complied. It wasn't quite a hug, but he was pressed up against her with his arms around her, and he took a brief moment to enjoy it. "Ok," he said when his hands were in place.

"On three then," Kara said. "One…two…three!" There was a snap as the lock broke. Kim reached through the bars and pulled it off, then pushed the grate open. As the three stepped into the boiler room Ron gave Kara a grin. "Strong _and_ beautiful. What a combination." Kara smiled and lowered her eyes. Kim rolled hers. "Ron," she said sourly, "Please flirt later."

Carrying dimmed flashlights the three made their way up to the ground floor and through the maze of corridors, offices, and abandoned assembly lines. When they reached the loading docks they found a puzzle. There were a couple of forklifts, a large pile of discarded shipping crates and other materials, a computer and a telephone. But there were no machines and no supplies.

"What in the world?" Kim mused aloud.

"What happened to it all?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but a closer look is definitely in order."

The two walked into the dock and started looking around. Ron noticed that Kara had hung back and was looking up at the ceiling.

"What is it?" he asked, looking up.

"I thought I saw something," Kara answered, still looking at the ceiling. "Like what?" Ron asked, looking up himself, trying to see whatever it was that had caught her eye. The ceiling was a maze of air and water lines, electric cables, ventilation fans, sprinkler heads, and other things that Ron couldn't identify. Finally he shrugged. "I don't see anything."

"Maybe I just imagined it," Kara mused. Looking at Kim she went on, "So what happened to all the stuff that was sent here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Kim said. "Maybe if we look around we can find a clue." The three split up. Kim moved off in the direction of the forklifts, Kara headed for the pile of packing materials, and Ron went for the computer. He had scarcely arrived there when he called out, "I know where everything went Kim."

"Where is that?"

"Wherever this thing sent it," he proclaimed proudly, pointing to a scorched, partially melted white object the size of a fax machine.

"A teleportation unit!" Kim exclaimed.

"Excuse me, teleportation unit?" Kara asked, giving the machine a dubious look.

"Don't ask me how it works," Kim explained, "But it can teleport people, and I suppose stuff too, to any phone in the world."

Kara looked skeptical. "What do phones have to do with it?"

"All I know is, you dial the number you want, and when someone on the other end picks up…poof, there you are."

Kara stared for a moment, then shook her head and said, "Ok."

"That's it?" Kim asked, a bit surprised.

"Yep."

"So this whole teleporting over the phone thing doesn't shock you?"

"Nope. I've seen weirder things."

"So how do we find out where they sent the stuff?" Ron asked.

"Easy," Kim said with a smile. She picked up the telephone and dialed. After a short pause she said, "Hi Wade. I need you to trace every call made from this number for the last two weeks. Thanks, bye." She hung up and turned to the others. "All we have to do is find out where Drakken made his calls to," she said confidently, "and we find where the equipment went. And maybe as a bonus we get Drakken's ugly blue hide too."


	7. Time for Phase Two

****

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. Supergirl and all related characters and indicia are owned by DC Comics/Warner Bros. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

Drakken's Lair

Dr. Drakken was watching two computer monitors at once. One showed a stylized representation of a warsuit neural interface and how it reacted to the various inputs John Corbin was feeding it. The other displayed the program code that ran the interface. The two men had been wrestling with the glitch Corbin had discovered for almost four hours. It was well past midnight, and Drakken's eyes felt like they were full of sand, but he didn't want to call it a night yet. They were, he thought, very close to solving the problem, and he wanted it out of the way. Corbin apparently felt the same way, since he hadn't said a word about taking a break, just kept patiently simulating inputs and recording outputs.

The intercom buzzed. Drakken pushed the talk button. "What is it Shego?"

"You wanted a report on the Atlanta operation." It was a statement, but there was an edge to Shego's voice that made Drakken sit up straight.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable made it into the factory, but there's a problem."

"What sort of problem?"

"The surveillance cameras failed."

Corbin straightened, and Drakken blinked. "All four of them?" he asked in disbelief.

"All four of them," Shego confirmed.

Drakken looked at Corbin. "I think I need to look into this," he said, "Lets take a break."

"I think I'll join you, if you don't mind," Corbin replied.

"This is the image from camera two," Shego said. She touched a button and the video began to play. "You can see Possible and Stoppable moving into its field of view," she said as two familiar forms appeared on the screen. "And then…" the image dissolved into static.

"Rewind it and run it frame by frame," Corbin ordered. "Please," he added, smiling at Shego. Shego complied. As the video played Corbin peered intently at the screen.

"Stop it!" he barked. "Who is that?" He pointed at a shadowy figure at the edge of the camera's field of view.

Shego scowled at the image. "I don't know," she admitted. "I didn't see that before. Let me try to enhance it." The image became clearer, enough to show that the figure was a person, though no details could be seen.

"Why didn't our informant mention this third party in his report?" Drakken asked. "And do any of the other cameras show a clearer view of whoever it is?" Corbin added.

"As to the first," Shego said patiently, "He may not have thought it was important, but even if he did, our message format is fairly limited. After all, he can't just pull out his cell phone, hit speed dial and say, 'Hey Shego, Kim has company.' We had to use totally innocuous phrases with prearranged meanings. He sent us a message that said Kim was going to Atlanta. And that's all he could say."

"Can we ask him for more detailed information?" Drakken inquired. "Without risking exposing him of course," he added. Their mole in the FBI had taken years to cultivate, and Drakken wasn't inclined to be careless with him.

"Yes," Shego replied, "But it'll take time. As to the second…" The new camera view she displayed went white before they saw any sign of the mysterious third person.

"That's odd," Corbin mused.

"What is?" Drakken inquired.

"The way the camera failed. Shego, would you play that back again, slowly?"

"Of course," she replied, favoring Corbin with a smile. The image replayed. A bright white glare flared, and then the screen went to static.

Corbin looked at Drakken. "Those were CCD cameras weren't they."

"Yes," Drakken confirmed.

"CCD?" Shego asked.

"Charge Coupled Device Shego," Drakken explained. "A specialized microchip that detects photons and records their energy level. The chip takes the place of film."

"Like in a digital camera?" Shego asked.

"Exactly."

"Why is that important?" she demanded.

"It's important," Corbin said, "Because most CCD's have a narrow sensitivity range, and if you hit them with a light that's too bright, they burn out."

"What could do that?" Shego asked.

"A laser," Drakken said, and Corbin nodded.

"Well," Shego observed, "They always were clever. They spotted the cameras and took them out. I'm willing to bet that they found the teleportation unit and are already tracing where we sent the equipment."

"I agree," Drakken said. "I think it's time to set Phase Two in motion."


	8. Planning Their Next Move

****

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. Supergirl and all related characters and indicia are owned by DC Comics/Warner Bros. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

FBI Regional Office, Atlanta

"What have you got Wade?" Kim asked, looking into the camera on top of the monitor that showed Wade's face..

"There were thirty-seven calls made from that phone in the last twenty-one days," Wade replied. "All but six of them were to one of two places: an abandoned factory in Buenos Aires, and to a satellite telephone that was on Taongi Atoll when the calls were made," Wade reported.

"Taongi?" General Deziel said from his own monitor. His eyebrows furrowed. "Where have I heard that name before?" he mused aloud.

"It's the northernmost atoll in the Marshall Islands, sir," Wade explained. "Uninhabited, according to my information."

Agent Barnish spoke from the third monitor in the conference room where Kim, Ron, and Kara were mulling over what to do next. "So what do we do next? My people have no authority in Argentina. All we could do is ask the Argentine authorities to let us assist them. Maybe it's time to call the CIA."

Kim shook her head. "I know the Argentine government would accept the FBI's 'assistance' however grudgingly," she said, "But I they'd look even less favorably on the CIA staging an operation in their country." Barnish didn't answer, just nodded his head in agreement.

"The Army could handle Taongi," General Deziel offered. "Kwajalein is only a few hundred miles away."

"True," Kim acknowledged, "But how many of the Army personnel there are commandos, or infantry, or even MP's?"

"That's a good point, Miss Possible," Deziel allowed, "More to the point though, now that I think about it, is that we don't have the right equipment there anyway. Oh, we have enough helicopters and aircraft, but a direct frontal assault probably isn't the best approach. A HALO insertion would be the best, but nobody on Kwajalein is trained for that."

"I agree, sir," Kim said. "It may take longer, but I think we," she said, gesturing to Ron and Kara, "should check these places out. I have a feeling we won't find anything at either one of them, or if we do, it'll only be something that sends us running off somewhere else."

"That doesn't fit Drakken's MO Kim," Agent Barnish observed. "It's too…" he paused, groping for a word, "subtle, I suppose."

"I'm sensing Shego's hand in this," Kim said grimly.

"All right then," Deziel said, "We'll leave it in your hands for now. Where are you going first?"

"I think we'll split up," Kim said. "Ron and Kara can take Taongi, and I'll go to Buenos Aires."

"I'll make the necessary arrangements," Deziel nodded, and cut the circuit. Barnish signed off as well, and Kim turned to face her companions. "Kim," Ron said immediately, "Split up? Why? Didn't you say that you felt like we were walking into a trap?"

"I did," Kim declared, "And I'm more sure of that than ever."

"And walking right into it is the best plan you can come up with?" Kara inquired.

"It has the advantage of simplicity," Kim replied. "Besides, I doubt there'll be much to find at either place."

"I hope you're wrong K.P." Ron quipped. "I'd hate to go all the way to a deserted island in the south Pacific and find it…deserted." He was still cackling when the car arrived to take them to the airfield.


	9. Ambush

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. Supergirl and all related characters and indicia are owned by DC Comics/Warner Bros. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

The Central Pacific

The C-17A named _Honey Girl _cruised at 26,000 feet, making a steady four hundred and fifty nautical miles per hour as it headed toward the island of Guam. Its course would take it, quite coincidentally, within sixty miles of Taongi Atoll. Anyone who checked would find that this flight was entirely routine, and that _Honey Girl _was loaded with cargo needed at Andersen Air Force Base, Guam's huge military airfield. That it was able to carry two agents on an infiltration mission was a happy accident.

Kara was sitting in one of the fold-down troops seats along either side of the aircraft's cargo bay, reading a book she'd picked up at Hickam Air Force Base in Hawaii during their brief layover there. Ron was sitting nearby, apparently lost in thought. Finally, after a long silence, he sighed. Kara looked up from her reading. "Something wrong?" she asked. There was another long silence.

"I don't understand women," Ron finally said.

Kara suppressed the urge to say 'You're not supposed to' and, in a completely serious tone answered, "Well I do. Maybe I can offer you some insights."

Ron looked up at her. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Why does Kim want to spend time with Josh Mankey?" he demanded.

"I assume this Josh is a boy she's interested in?" Kara inquired.

"Oh yeah. She's totally crushing on him."

"What business is it of yours?" Kara asked, giving him a penetrating look.

"It's cutting into our hang out time," Ron explained.

"So you're jealous?" Kara asked.

"Me, jealous of Josh Mankey? No way! No…a little," he admitted quietly.

Kara raised one eyebrow. "Let's check that," she suggested.

"Uh, how?"

"Play along here: assume for the moment that your relationship with Kim is exactly the same as it is now, except she's a boy, and Josh is a girl. Do you still feel the same way?"

"Kim's a guy?" Ron repeated, sounding dubious.

"Yes," Kara nodded. "Kim's a guy, your inseparable friend since childhood, and now he's hanging out with some girl. Are you still upset?"

Ron's brow furrowed as he pondered the question. Eventually he was scowling, he was concentrating so hard. Finally he spoke. "Yes. Yes, I am still upset."

"Well then, you aren't jealous after all," Kara said. "You're resentful. There's a difference."

"Not much of a difference," Ron argued.

"It's subtle, but important," Kara admitted, "Resentment lacks jealousy's sexual baggage."

"S-s-sexual baggage?" Ron stammered.

Kara smiled patiently and tried to explain. "Kim's relationship with Josh is based on physical, which is to say sexual, attraction: that's what first drew her to him, wasn't it? She didn't know him as a person did she?"

"That's right," Ron confirmed.

"Her relationship with _you_, on the other hand, is founded on friendship, and deep down, she doesn't see you as boy any more than you see her as a girl."

"Of course I see her as a girl," Ron countered.

"Not really," Kara shook her head. "Oh, you know intellectually that she's a girl," Kara allowed, tapping her forehead, "But deep down, no."

"How can you tell?" Ron queried.

Kara's smile widened. "Because, in the time I've know you, you've checked out every other pretty girl you've seen, including me, but you've never given Kim a second look." Ron turned an alarming shade of red. "Sorry," he mumbled, his voice barely audible.

"Don't be," Kara told him. "It's a perfectly normal thing for a teenaged male to do."

"Ah, how do you know all this," he asked, wanting to change the subject.

"My mother was a doctor," Kara explained. "What she didn't teach me, I learned by reading her medical books."

Ron didn't miss the verb tense. "Was?" he asked.

"She died last year."

"I'm sorry," Ron said quietly. "Your father…?"

"When I was twelve." Kara lowered her head, and Ron began mentally kicking himself.

'Good work Ron,' he castigated himself, 'Remind her she's an orphan why don't you?' But then a tiny voice from his subconscious whispered 'Get back on your original subject Ron.' Ron's eyes widened. "Well," he said, making himself sound cheerful, "Now that you've solved my easy problem, maybe you'd like to take a crack at the difficult one?"

Kara looked up. She hadn't been crying, but a look of profound sadness vanished from her face. "What is it?" she asked, smiling again.

"Why girls won't go out with me," Ron said casually. 'And,' he said to himself, 'Why does my subconscious speak with Kim's voice?'

* * *

An hour later, as they approached the drop zone, Sergeant Tully, _Honey Girl_'s loadmaster, was helping Ron don the gear he would need for the upcoming jump. The flying pack alone weighed 62 pounds, despite the effort and expense that had gone into making it as light as possible. Add into that the main 'chute, reserve 'chute, life preserver, life raft, emergency rations and other survival gear, and Ron was carrying an extra one hundred pounds. He was also wearing a rather silly grin, which caused Sergeant Tully to observe, "You're looking pleased with yourself. What gives?"

"I got a date to the Homecoming dance," Ron bragged, looking more than a little smug.

Tully glanced over to where Kara was being helped into her gear by another member of the plane's crew. "With her?"

"A-yup."

"Nice work," Tully grinned.

Ron checked the harness of his flying pack one more time, then gave Kara's the once over as well. Sgt. Tully repeated the process, then began a final safety briefing. "Remember, you have to go almost sixty miles, and you only have fuel for five minutes of powered flight, so glide as far as you can, and try to only use the engine to land, got it?" Ron gave a thumbs up, Kara nodded and repeated, "Got it," as she tightened the chin strap of her helmet.

"Mask up," Sgt. Tully ordered, donning an oxygen mask himself. When Kara and Ron had donned their full face masks Tully pointed to the push-to-talk button on the flight pack's left hand control grip. "Radio check."

Ron keyed his radio and said, "Eagle One, radio check." "Eagle Two, radio check," Kara followed. "Eagle One and Two, Eyrie reads you loud and clear." The sultry voice belonged to the _Honey Girl_'s pilot. "DZ in two minutes."

Sgt. Tully plugged his own mask into the plane's interphone system. "We're read for depressurization ma'am."

"Understood," the pilot acknowledged. "Depressurizing aircraft." Ron's ears popped as air rushed out of the cargo bay. When the pressure had equalized Tully opened the huge rear cargo bay door. Ron and Kara walked slowly to the edge of the lower cargo ramp. Far below, the Pacific Ocean glinted in the sunlight, a wide expanse of wrinkled blue.

"DZ in 30 seconds," the pilots voice announced. Ron looked at Sgt. Tully, who stood with them, secured by a safety line. Tully's eyes were on the jump light. Ron was counting down in his mind. As he reached zero the jump light changed from amber to green and Tully pointed out the door and yelled "GO!" Ron, standing at the very edge of the ramp, let himself fall forward, and with a wild scream of delight plunged into space.

Kara proved to be an excellent flier. She stuck to Ron's right wingtip like she was glued there. "Maybe we'll have time for some aerobatics later," Ron suggested. Kara grinned and gave him a quick thumbs up. "I would like to see what this thing can do," she agreed.

* * *

They were down to two hundred knots, and had lost more than half their initial altitude, but they were halfway to their goal, which now lay in sight on the horizon.

Approaching from the north, Ron and Kara swept over a broad coral reef that was home to the rusting hulk of a fishing boat. Six miles ahead lay Sibylla, largest of Taongi's eleven islands. Six lesser islands went by on their left, Sibylla loomed broad and low, and then they were down. Ron quickly shed the flying pack, along with other unneeded gear, and looked around. There was little to see save grass, some low bushes, and seabirds. When Kara joined him Ron said, "So where do we start?" Kara looked up and down the long, narrow island, then shrugged. "Head to the highest spot and have a look around?" she suggested. "Works for me," Ron nodded and the two set off.

Finding the highest spot proved a bit of a challenge, as no spot on Sibylla was more than sixteen feet above sea level, and the slope of the ground so gentle. They were hiking along the spine of the island when Kara, who was walking a parallel route about thirty feet to Ron's right, gave a yelp. When Ron looked she was nowhere in sight. "Kara?" he called. "Kara!" He started toward where she had been, but even as he did so Kara rose up from the ground. Through the ground, really, for her head and torso seemed to grow up out of the earth. "I think I found something," she said with an ironic grin. Ron approached cautiously, finally finding a spot where his foot sank effortlessly into the apparently solid ground. "I'd say you have," he agreed.

What Kara had found was a concrete passageway, neatly concealed by a holographic projection, that sloped steeply down into the island. It led to a series of large bunkers, all in good repair and equipped with modern gear. The quiet hum of machinery and the dryness of the air indicated that the facility was in use. More worrisome, the heavy door at the bottom of the entrance passage had been unlocked.

"The security system is on," Kara announced as she examined a control panel in what seemed to be the complex's operations center. She switched through a dozen or more camera views, then said, "The place seems to be deserted."

"Seems," Ron repeated. "I don't like it. This place gives me the creeps."

"You think it could be a trap?" Kara asked.

"Oh it's definitely a trap," a familiar voice said. Ron and Kara whirled to see a gas masked Shego step into the operations center. She hurled a pair of small glass spheres that shattered at Ron and Kara's feet. Ron was struck by the overpowering smell of oranges. The rooms spun. "Thank you for walking right into it," he heard Shego sneer as his legs buckled. The last thing he saw before consciousness left him was Kara slumping to the floor.


	10. Drakken Gloats

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. Supergirl and all related characters and indicia are owned by DC Comics/Warner Bros. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

_Triaxx2: Plot hole? What plot hole? I never saw any plot hole! Seriously, you make a good point. In my defense I'll just say that I assume that, like with her super vision, Kara's super hearing isn't always on, and that she has to make deliberate use of it (in most circumstances). As to Ron, well, Drakken did say that ninjas made more noise than Shego._

_gargoylesama: Glad you're enjoying it as much the second time around. _

Sibylla Island

Ron jerked awake, his face stinging like he'd been slapped. His eyes focused on Shego, clad in her usual green and black, as she stepped back from him, a spray bottle in one hand. The smell of oranges was gone, replaced by the odor of rotten bananas. "Time to wake up," Shego mocked. Ron took in his surroundings. He was manacled to the wall of a circular chamber about twenty feet across and ten feet high. The was one door. Kara hung nearby, dangling limply in her own bonds. Shego followed Ron's glance.

"Who's your girlfriend Ron?" she asked. Ron glared but said nothing. Shego went to Kara, raised the spray bottle and squeezed. Kara woke up almost instantly. "Wh- wha- what happened?" she asked weakly, blinking.

Shego lifted Kara's chin. "I happened, honey," Shego sneered. Again, she stepped back, this time activating a wrist communicator. "They're awake," she said simply, then stood back and waited. Minutes later the chamber's door, a heavy, watertight door Ron noticed, opened and Dr. Drakken stepped through it.

"Ah, young Mr. Stoppable," Drakken said expansively, "How kind of you to join us."

"So you caught us," Ron said, his voice heavy with contempt. "Kim will stop you, like she always does."

Drakken laughed, and Shego joined him. "Oh ho! I'm afraid not. Little Kimmy has been my 'guest' for almost six hours now," Drakken gloated. "She was so busy watching out for Shego and I that she didn't see my accomplice until it was too late!"

"You're lying," Ron grated.

"Shego," Drakken said, gesturing her forward. Shego pulled Ron's Kimmunicator from her belt and held it up so Ron could see the screen. It flickered to life, and showed an image of Kim similarly trussed up. 

"Kim!" Ron exclaimed. On the screen Kim's head came up. "Ron?" he heard her ask, looking around. Shego turned off the Kimmunicator with a cruel grin. "Convinced now?"

Ron said nothing. Shego seemed disappointed. Drakken spoke again. "I intend to destroy little Kimberly Anne," he said, "And my first step will be to break her spirit by killing everyone she cares about, starting with you!"

From where she hung Kara interjected, "By 'everyone' you mean…?"

"Her family, her friends, everyone!" Drakken cackled. Kara started to say something but Drakken was on a roll now, and kept right on. "Then, with my army of Warsuits I'll force her to watch, helpless, as I take over the world. And when the whole world knows that the 'girl who can do anything' is a failure, then and only then will I grant her the release of death," Drakken finished, almost gently.

"You wish, you blue skinned freak," Ron snarled.

"Ron's right," Kara added. "Even if we die, there are plenty more heroes who can stop you cold."

Drakken just chuckled. "Naive girl, you should never have gotten involved in this. There isn't any hero in this world who can stop me now, thanks to my new ally."

Ron sighed. "Well, it looks like you really will win, Drakken. My hat's off to you." Kara's eyes widened in shock.

Drakken smiled. "You really mean that?" he asked, suddenly pleasant.

"Definitely," Ron confirmed admiringly. "This time you've hit on a fool-proof plan."

Drakken grinned even more broadly. "Well, it wasn't entirely my doing," he said modestly, "Shego and John both made important contributions."

"Ron, what are you doing?" Kara demanded.

Ron turned his head to look at her. "Admitting defeat," he said.

Kara stared at him. There was a brief flicker of recognition in her eyes, then she deliberately looked away from him. "Fine, give up," she muttered loudly.

"How are you going to do us in?" Ron asked curiously, addressing Drakken once more.

"Drowning," Drakken answered. "This room is a water tank," he explained, "which I'll fill with sea water. That video camera," he pointed to a waterproof mount on the ceiling, "will record your last moments for posterity."

"Sweet! I always wanted to be part of posterity," Ron exalted. Shego was goggling at him. Drakken said, "I must say, you're taking this awfully well."

"A wise man once said 'Accept the inevitable with good cheer'," Ron quoted.

"That's good advice," Drakken agreed.

"I would ask one favor though," Ron said.

"Go ahead," Drakken replied.

"This isn't your lair, Atlanta wasn't your lair, and I'm betting Argentina wasn't either." Drakken nodded. "So, just for my own curiosity, where is your real lair?"

"Near the town of Patheni on the island of Leros in the Aegean Sea," Drakken said, before a shocked Shego could cry out, "No!"

"Eh, what's that Shego?"

Shego groaned. "What did I say about never, ever telling them the location of the real lair?" she demanded.

"Oh Shego, there's no way they can do anything about it."

"I still don't like it. It's bad luck," she groused.

"Speaking of the lair, it's time we were getting back." He turned to Ron. "I'm sorry that your demise won't be quick and painless, but I'm afraid that can't be avoided. Shego, let's go."

"Don't sweat it," Ron called after them, "Once you're dead it doesn't really matter how it happened." The tank's door swung to with a clang, and Ron and Kara were alone.

"Good work getting him to tell you where his lair was," Kara said, grinning.

"Thanks," Ron smiled back. "Not sure what we're going to do with the information though."

"You might be surprised," she said mysteriously. She glanced up at the video camera, stared intently at it for a moment, then turned her gaze to the walls of the tank. Ron began trying to work himself loose, but gave up after a brief effort. "No use," he muttered.

"Just be patient Ron," Kara said quietly. After a minute or two she said, "Ok, they're gone."

Puzzled Ron said, "You're just now noticing?"

"I mean gone from the lair," Kara explained patiently. "And," she added brightly, "Now that we know the location of Drakken's lair there's no need for me to keep a low profile anymore."

More confused than ever Ron started to ask her what she meant, but stopped when Kara twitched her arms and tore free from the shackles that held her. "Hold still," she said, crossing to where he hung and carefully taking hold of the metal cuffs that held Ron's wrists. Two metallic 'cracks' later Ron was free.

"How the heck…" he wondered aloud, even as Kara approached the door, reared back, and kicked it. The door flew open as its bolt pins sheared off. It slammed into the outside wall of the tank and stayed there, its hinges sprung as well.

"Ah, Kara," Ron fumbled, as he tried to absorb what was happening, "We may be out of the deathtrap, but how are we going to get off the island? We've got no radios. And the Aegean is on the other side of the world. How are we going to get there in time to save Kim?"

As she made to step through the door Kara turned to Ron with a smile. "That's easy," she said. "We're going to fly." And with that, she reached up and pulled open her flight suit.


	11. Surprise!

** Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. Supergirl and all related characters and indicia are owned by DC Comics/Warner Bros. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.**__

_gargoylesama: Took me a minute to figure out what you were being sarcastic about, but I finally got it. As to the who saves who, I try to set things up so everyone saves and is saved. You know, Kim saves Ron, who saves Kara, who saves Kim, who saves the day, etc._  


Drakken's Lair

Kim's eyes flickered open. She had been sleeping again. No surprise, considering what she'd been through in the last few hours. Ambushed by Drakken and Shego in Buenos Aires, shot in the back with a tranquilizer dart by parties unknown, brought to wherever here was, and trussed up like a turkey at Thanksgiving. They hadn't tortured her…yet, though Drakken had made clear that was coming, much to Shego's glee. There was also the problem of Drakken's mysterious new associate. Drakken had declined to introduce the fellow, a middle aged man with short white hair. He seemed familiar, but Kim couldn't think of where she might have seen him before.

She tried her bonds again, wincing as the hard metal dug into her wrists. As before, she saw her Kimmunicator lying in plain sight, but hopelessly out of reach. Kim sighed. Drakken and Shego had departed an hour or more ago, heading for Taongi to ambush Ron and Kara, she assumed. She went to work on slipping out of her manacles again, ignoring the pain as they cut into her skin, and the slippery sensation that came when the bleeding started.

Kim had been at it for some time when a phone began to ring. She lay still. A few moments later the white haired man entered the room. Crossing to the phone, he picked up the receiver. Electricity crackled, and Drakken and Shego appeared in a flash of light.

"Welcome back you two," the man said. "I trust everything went well."

"Oh yes," Drakken exclaimed. Kim saw that Shego looked…displeased, somehow.

"Excellent," the white haired man said. "More good news: the first of the new suits will be ready tomorrow, and we'll be making five a day by the end of the week."

"Good, good," Drakken nodded. "At that rate, in a few months we'll be ready to launch our first attacks." Drakken crossed to where Kim lay. "Been trying to escape, eh?" he said, indicating her bloody wrists.

"Naturally," Kim retorted.

"Excellent! Still have your fire. That'll make breaking you all the more enjoyable."

"As if you could break me," Kim sneered. Shego stepped forward, raising a hand and igniting her plasma power, an angry snarl on her face. Drakken stopped her. "Now, now, Shego, patience."

"Tell me Kimberly, would you like to watch your friend and his little blonde helpmeet die?" he asked genially.

Before Kim could answer the white haired man spoke. "Little blonde what?"

"Oh," Shego said, "Some bitchy little snip of a girl. That's who the third person in that video was."

The white haired man looked suddenly worried, though Kim couldn't see why. Shego obviously meant Kara, but why she'd be more cause of worry than anyone else Kim couldn't guess.

"Describe her," white hair demanded.

"John, what's the prob…" Drakken started to say, but John Whoever cut him off with a gesture. "What does she look like?" he repeated.

Shego paused, frowned, then said, "Uh, blonde, platinum blonde, blue eyes, about my height, slim." If anything, Shego's words made John even more worried. "A picture, get me a picture of her, now!"

Confused, Shego crossed to a monitor. "I'll pull up the feed from inside the tank," she said. The was a pause. "The camera isn't working," she said softly.

"Into your suit, now!" John bellowed, racing across the room to where three of the stolen warsuits stood waiting. Shego followed, not understanding but obviously worried. As John climbed in his suit he called back to the stunned Dr. Drakken, "Start the evacuation now! We don't have much time!"

Drakken was reeling. "Much time until what?" he demanded. That was a good question, Kim thought. John was on the verge of panic, and apparently Kara was the source of his fear, but again, Kim couldn't see why.

A doorbell chimed. Drakken glance over at the lair's main entrance, a twenty foot high, thirty foot wide opening sealed off by a huge steel door. The doorbell apparently came with an intercom, because static crackled and then a voice echoed through the chamber.

"Hello-oh! Anybody home?"

"Ron!" Kim gasped, her heart jumping for joy even if the rest of her couldn't. John White-hair looked at Drakken. "You have a doorbell on your lair?"

"Well," Drakken said defensively, "You never know when a fellow supervillain might drop by for a visit and you can't just leave the door open…"

"There doesn't seem to be anyone home," a female voice crackled over the intercom. Kara was here too, Kim realized, but how? They couldn't have come all the way to…wherever here was, that fast.

"We could try knocking," Ron's voice suggested.

"Good idea," Kara's voice agreed. "Let me try."

Kim was hopelessly confused now. What good could knocking possibly d…

BOOM! The huge steel door dished in two feet. Metal groaned, and Kim gaped.

BOOM! A second powerful blow distorted the door even more. Kim heard cracking noises, as one of the door's hinges gave way with a snap.

BOOM! There were a series of loud, almost simultaneous snaps and then, with a ponderous slowness the door fell into the room, landing with a deafening 'clank'.

A figure sprang forward onto the door, and Kim felt another thrill of relief as she saw that it was Ron, alive and unharmed. Then her eyes went wide with shock and disbelief, and her jaw dropped. Kara was right behind Ron, but she wasn't standing, she was _floating_ in mid-air. She was wearing red boots, a blue mid-thigh skirt, white gloves, a red cape, and a white cropped tee shirt with a stylized 'S' emblazoned on the front.

"Knock, knock," Kara said, a cocky smile lighting her face. Kim's mind skittered like car on ice, unable for a moment to comprehend what she was seeing. Then the white haired John fellow bellowed, "Supergirl!"

Kara's head snapped around. "Metallo!" she spat back.

Metallo? It came to her suddenly. John Corbin! That was who the white haired man was!

"Metallo?" Shego repeated, her face and voice sick with disgust.

"Ron," Kara pointed, "Free Kim and deal with Drakken. I'll handle these two!"

"I'm on it!" Ron cried, springing forward.

"Handle this, Supergirl!" Metallo roared, raising his suit's right arm. A sun bright plasma beam caught Kara in the chest and sent her flying back out of the lair. Metallo followed her.

"Come on, Shego!" he commanded as he headed out. Shego stumbled after him, leaving a stunned Drakken standing paralyzed behind her.


	12. Battle

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. Supergirl and all related characters and indicia are owned by DC Comics/Warner Bros. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

Drakken's Lair

Ron sprinted into the lair, reaching Kim before the still stunned Drakken could react. He slapped the button to release her bonds and helped her sit up. Kim clutched him in a fierce embrace. The she rolled off the table, shoving Ron to the floor as a burst of fire from a machine pistol raked the spot they had just vacated. Still moving, Kim snagged her Kimmunicator and activated it.

"Kim! Where have you been I've been trying…" Wade exclaimed. "No time Wade, can you hack Drakken's lair?"

"Drakken's heading this way Kim," Ron interjected, "And he don't look happy."

"Distract him for me, would you?" Kim asked. Ron grinned, "My pleasure K.P." Glancing up, he spied Drakken's reflection in a shiny piece of equipment. The man was close, close enough for Ron to…

"BOO!" Ron yelled, springing to his feet as Drakken reached Ron and Kim's hiding place. Drakken jerked backward with a startled cry of fright. Ron's right hand lashed out, striking Drakken's own right arm at the wrist. Drakken yelped as his arm went numb, and the pistol he was holding clattered to the floor, his nerveless fingers unable to grip it. Ron sprang across the barrier between them and punched Drakken in the chest. Drakken reeled back, gasping in pain. Ron advanced, but before he could close the distance between them, Drakken found an intercom, keyed it, and cried out, "Henchman, to the lab, at once!"

"Wade, can you hack Drakken's lair?" Kim repeated urgently. "'Fraid not Kim," Wade apologized. "Drakken's security is too good. I guess he's starting to learn from defeat."

"Great," Kim grumbled. Then inspiration struck. "What you need is an inside line," she declared. She grabbed the keyboard of a nearby computer. A quick check showed it used a USB connection. Working quickly, Kim unhooked the keyboard and plugged the cable into the Kimmunicator. "You're in Wade, do your best!"

Wade chuckled. "Don't you mean 'my worst'.?" Kim just grinned. "I have to help Ron," she excused herself, and stood up to join the fight. Drakken was playing stay away, moving constantly while chucking obstacles into Ron's path. Ron was gaining ground on Drakken, but his concentration was so intent that he didn't notice the dozen or so henchmen that had entered the lab. Throwing the keyboard got their attention. "Over here!" she called, and leapt into the fray.

* * *

Kara braked to a halt a few hundred yards outside the entrance to Drakken's lair and waited. She could see Metallo charging down the short tunnel, with Shego coming up behind him. When he emerged Metallo opened fire at once, blazing away with every weapon he could bring to bear, from plasma cannon to missile launcher. Kara evaded most of the fire, shrugged off the rest, and closed to attack. Kara threw a punch that Metallo tried to dodge. He succeeded only partly, turning a direct hit into a glancing blow. To Kara's dismay her fist met resistance that increased as it neared the hull of Metallo's suit, and was finally shunted aside.

'That was weird,' Kara thought, 'like trying to stick two magnets together.' That was the best analogy she could come up with for the strange resistance.

"Something wrong, Supergirl?" Metallo jeered. "Did my matter repulsion field startle you?"

"I don't remember seeing that on the suits' spec sheets," Kara shot back as she came around for another pass.

"A little wrinkle of my own," Metallo boasted.

"Repulsion field or no," Kara said derisively, "It'll take more than an oversized wind-up toy to stop me!" She aimed herself directly at Metallo and charged. Again he dodged at the last moment, and again, Kara bounced harmlessly off his suit. Or maybe not so harmlessly. Her super hearing picked up a computer voice coming from Metallo's suit. "Repulsion field at 97," the voice said. Before she could act on the new information a missile slammed into her and sent her plummeting into the wooded valley below.

"Maybe it'll take two wind-up toys," Shego mocked. "She's not so tough," she added, glaring at Metallo. "Don't underestimate her, Shego," Metallo warned.

"Yeah, don't underestimate me," Kara's voice echoed in their ears. She had risen from the valley, carrying a rock the size of a house over her head. "Catch!" she cried, hurling the stone at Metallo. A blast from his plasma cannon fragmented the rock but didn't scatter the pieces, which pelted him like oversized hail. Kara heard his suit say, "Repulsion field at 81." then had to dodge a furious salvo from Shego.

"Perhaps you'd enjoy a taste of my new Kryptonite ray, Supergirl," Metallo declared. A cone of emerald green light erupted from his suit's left arm and enveloped Kara, who simply hovered in place, grinning.

"Hate to disappoint you Metallo, but Kryptonite doesn't work on me!" she rejoined, and let go a blast of heat vision. The beams hit the left arm of Metallo's suit just above the wrist. The whole forearm blew apart, the green ray winking out as Metallo shrieked in surprise.

Roaring with rage, Metallo poured fire at Kara, Shego joining in with gleeful abandon. Rocks shattered, trees burst into flame, and Kara leapt to and fro, bounding from rock to rock until an opportunity presented itself. When it did she launched herself straight at Metallo again, this time with one arm extended in front of her like a javelin. Perhaps because of all the dust and smoke in the air Metallo didn't dodge this time, and Kara's hand, guided by her x-ray vision, punched through the suit and into Metallo's chest. Her arm buried to the shoulder, Kara's fingers closed around the grapefruit sized piece of Kryptonite that nested there, and with a tug ripped out the source of Metallo's power.

Shego watched in shock as Metallo slumped to the ground and lay still. Supergirl, still clutching her glowing green prize, wound up like a major league pitcher and threw the stone toward the heavens. Then she turned toward Shego, eyes blazing, teeth bared in a predatory snarl.

'I am SO in over my head,' Shego said to herself.

* * *

Drakken had picked up what looked like a ping-pong ball gun, but which clearly wasn't. It fired explosive spheres, and while they weren't as powerful as grenades, they easily packed the punch of an M-80. Drakken was spraying fire indiscriminately. One of his own henchmen had caught a sphere in the face. The man didn't have a head any more. Quite a bit of the lab was wrecked as well, and there were a couple of small fires burning.

"We have to get that thing away from him," Kim panted as she and Ron took temporary shelter behind a sturdy bench. Both of them were bleeding from various minor wounds, and Ron had a nasty second degree burn on his right arm from a spilled coffee pot.

"Good idea," Ron agreed, "but how?" Drakken had apparently lost track of them in the smoke, and was ranting something about revenge when he suddenly fell silent. When the silence lingered too long, Kim risked a look. Drakken was no where to be seen. "Uh oh," Ron breathed softly as he looked as well. Losing track of an enemy was always bad. How bad became clear when they hear the same whine that had accompanied the start-up of Metallo and Shego's suits.

Kim and Ron looked at each other. "Crap!" they exclaimed simultaneously. Kim scrambled frantically to the spot where she had left her Kimmunicator. It was scorched but otherwise undamaged. It had also come loose from the cable connecting it to the lair's computers. "Wade!"

"What is it Kim?"

"Are you still in the system?"

"Yeah, I took out some of his security and came in through a landline. Better, faster connection you know. Why?"

"Drakken's in a suit and Kara's busy. Can you knock it out?" Wade blinked. What, he wondered, could Kara being busy have to do with stopping a warsuited Drakken? Shaking off the apparent non sequitur he said, "I'll see what I can do."

"Speaking of Kara," Ron said, "I wonder how she's doing?"

"I'd say the fact that Metallo and Shego haven't come back is a good sign," Kim said grimly. "Now get ready to move!"

Wade's fingers flew over his keyboard as he searched frantically for a way to get at the warsuit Kim said Drakken was wearing. His invasion of the lair's computer systems was well under way, but there were still protected areas that he hadn't been able to access. Wade scanned directories and monitored data flow on the lair's intranet, and finally he found something. It was a telemetry channel that linked the suits to a program that monitored and recorded their performance. Working through it would be tricky, but Wade was sure he could do it.

* * *

Shego knew she was in trouble. Her warsuit was expending energy at a prodigious rate, so fast that it would run out of fuel in less than fifteen minutes. Her ammunition levels were dropping even faster: her missile magazines were empty, her grenade and machine gun magazines almost so. And Supergirl didn't even look tired. She managed a desperate plasma blast into Supergirl's face at point blank range, a blast that sent her spinning away end over end. Shego started to let out a triumphant yell, but her elation died as Supergirl recovered and came hurtling back at her. A frantic bid to evade failed. Supergirl caught hold of the suit's right arm and ripped it off like it was made of tissue paper. Shego screamed in agony as feedback through the neural interface made it feel like her own arm had been torn off. The pain faded quickly, but it didn't matter. The suit's systems were failing one after the other. Bowing to the inevitable, Shego opened the suit's canopy and raised her hands in surrender.

* * *

Drakken was destroying his own lair as thoroughly as Kim would have, perhaps even more so, if only because Kim wouldn't have bothered to destroy every stick of furniture. The warsuited mad scientist was rampaging after Kim and Ron, who were running for their lives. "Die Kimmy!" Drakken roared, his voice hugely amplified by the suit's loudspeakers, as he let fly a salvo of grenades that shredded the industrial robot the duo had just taken shelter behind.

Ron shook his head, trying to clear it of the effects of concussion. Drakken was clumping across the chamber toward them. Ron looked frantically for a new hiding place. A nearby corridor caught his eye.

"C'mon Kim," he urged. There was no answer, just a low moan. When he looked Ron saw Kim sprawled on the floor, blood spurting from a gash on her head. He grabbed hold of her tank top and started dragging her toward the corridor, crawling himself to avoid Drakken's eye. Gaining the corridor, he saw to his despair that it was a cul-de-sac, a dead end only a few feet deep. Still, it was better than nothing. He with his back to the dead end, cradling Kim in his left arm. There was a gun close by, perhaps dropped by one of Drakken's henchmen. It was the sphere thrower Drakken had been using, but in pistol form. Ron snagged it. It was loaded. That hammering footsteps of the warsuit grew louder.

Ron plucked the Kimmunicator from Kim's belt. "Wade, any luck on that suit override," he asked, his voice rising sharply as Drakken entered his field of vision and turned toward the cul-de-sac. An ugly, hate filled smile split Drakken's face.

"And so, the end has come at last," Drakken intoned. "Game over Kimmy." Ron brought his weapon up, a last act of defiance, as he knew it was a futile gesture.

"That's right Drakken," a third voice joined in. Wade's voice. "Game over."

Drakken's suit seemed to sag as it shut down. Drakken worked the controls with desperate urgency, to no avail. Wade had locked him out of the suit. As the finality of his situation sank in, Drakken threw back his head and howled in rage and despair. "NNNNNOOOOO!"


	13. Aftermath

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. Supergirl and all related characters and indicia are owned by DC Comics/Warner Bros. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

Island of Leros, Aegean Sea

Kim winced as a Hellenic Army doctor stitched the cut on her head. Even with the local anesthetic it stung every time he put the needle in. As the doctor worked, a corpsman rubbed antiseptic ointment into the abrasions on her wrists, and then bandaged them loosely.

"There you are Miss Possible," the doctor said finally, in heavily accented but understandable English, as he placed a bandage over the wound. "The stitches should be ready to come out in five or six days. In the meantime you'll want to keep that area as dry as possible."

"No hair washing?" Kim asked anxiously.

"No," the doctor chuckled, "just don't linger in the shower."

"That's why I don't wear my hair long," Ron opined from the next stretcher over in the makeshift aid station the Greek military had set up when it arrived. He sat, stripped to the waist, as another corpsman painted his multitude of scrapes and abrasions with a combination antiseptic/liquid bandage. The liquid was dark brown, giving Ron the appearance of a Dalmatian. Grinning, he ran a hand through his short blond hair. "Crew cut," he proclaimed smugly. "Only way to go."

Kim grinned back. "Some girls can wear a crew cut," she allowed, "but I can't see myself in one."

The corpsman finished his work on Ron and spoke a few words of Greek. The doctor gave Ron a quick check, then nodded to the corpsman, who moved on to another patient. "Very well Mr. Stoppable, you may dress," the doctor said. Ron reached for his tee-shirt but was interrupted.

"How about a clean shirt?" Kara asked. She had approached unnoticed, and stood nearby, a brown paper bag in each hand. She held one out to Ron, who took it with a questioning look on his face. "Clean clothes all around, in fact," Kara clarified, and held the other bag out to Kim. As she took it Ron exclaimed, "Hey, this is one of my shirts!" He looked up at Kara. "How did you…?" Kara shrugged and grinned. "I had a couple of free minutes, so I popped over to Middleton and raided your wardrobes," she confessed.

Ron grinned back at her. "Super speed is the coolest thing ever," he said gratefully, pulling on the clean, dry shirt. "Thank you," Kim added. Kara just smiled. "No big." Kim stepped behind a partition to change. She returned a minute later and spoke to Kara.

"So," she said, "You're Supergirl."

"Uh, that's kind of obvious K.P." Ron pointed out. Kim shot him a stern look. "So why didn't you tell us in Colorado?"

"Well," Kara said, looking a little embarrassed, "the _official_ reason is that Star Labs didn't want Drakken you know I was involved in the search for him." Catching Kara's stressing of the word official, Kim pressed, "So what's the _unofficial_ reason?"

"It's a little complicated, but basically I wanted to watch you two work without intimidating you."

Kim frowned slightly. "Intimidating?"

Kara smiled defensively. "What I mean is, when you show up wearing a red 's'," she said, gesturing to her chest, "people not only expect you to take charge, but to be _able_ to take charge."

Kim's expression softened. "I suppose," she mused, "that if you had showed up as Supergirl I would have been a bit intimidated."

"It's the whole Superman thing," Ron said sagely.

"Exactly," Kara agreed. "Where as plain old Kara Zine -"

"An anagram of In-ze," Kim interrupted shrewdly.

"I wondered if that was too obvious," Kara said by way of confirmation. "But Kara Zine was anything but intimidating," she went on.

"That explains the disguise," Ron said, "But why did you want to watch us?"

"To learn from you, you know, watch pros in action, that sort of thing," Kara explained.

"Us, pros?" Kim asked, looking stunned and confused.

Kara nodded. "You two have been fighting bad guys for two years now. I just started a few months ago. I figured I could pick up some tricks from you guys."

"But what about Superman, Batman, all of those guys?" Ron asked. "They have tons more experience than we do."

"But they aren't teenagers," Kim said before Kara could speak. Kara nodded again, and Ron gave Kim a baffled look. "Think about it Ron. You know how intimidating some teachers are, and how hard it can be to learn from them, because you're afraid of screwing up and getting chewed out for it."

"I'd heard you were sharp, Kim, but now I know for sure," Kara said. "No hard feelings about the deception?" she asked.

"No hard feelings," Kim smiled.

"Me either," Ron grinned. "I've wanted to meet you since you first appeared."

The three were interrupted by a shout from an enraged voice. "You won this round Kim Possible, but you having seen the last of me!" They turned to see two Greek soldiers wrestling Dr. Drakken into a waiting helicopter. "And next time you'd better not CHEAT!" he raged.

"Cheat?" Ron wondered.

"I think he means me," Kara quipped. Shego was bustled aboard the same chopper, which took off as soon as she was aboard. Metallo's inert form was being loaded aboard a second helicopter by a squad of Hellenic Army soldiers, who hefted the cyborg's thousand pound frame easily.

"I wonder what will happen to them?" Kim mused. "Probably the Greeks will have first crack at them," Kara offered, "And I'm sure we'll extradite them for trial in the U.S. At any rate, we won't see them anytime soon."

"I hope not," Kim said, "But Drakken has a knack for escaping from prison."

"Time will tell," Kara replied. "Well, it's time for me to go," she said, turning to face them again. "It was nice meeting you, and nicer to work with you." She held out her hand.

"Likewise," Kim said as the two shook hands.

Kara turned to go, then looked back at Ron. "See you later," she winked, and then she was gone, soaring into the bright blue Aegean sky.

Kim shot Ron a curious look. "See you later?" she asked.

"I wouldn't mind," Ron said, his trademark goofy grin lighting his face.


	14. Homecoming

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. Supergirl and all related characters and indicia are owned by DC Comics/Warner Bros. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

Middleton High School

The Middleton Mad Dogs had won their homecoming game in a squeaker, edging out their rivals with a dramatic last second field goal. Kim had shouted herself hoarse cheering, and Ron had run wild as the team mascot. Unlike other games, no one hung around the field afterward to celebrate. There was a mad rush to the parking lot as anxious teenagers raced home to prepare for the Homecoming Dance. When she got home Kim ran upstairs, pausing only to check that her dress, which she had laid out before the game, hadn't been disturbed by the tweebs. She showered quickly, dried her hair, and was working on her makeup when the doorbell rang. She snatched up her watch, then sighed in relief. Josh was early. She heard the door open and her father say, "Hello Josh, come in. Kim's still getting ready, but I'm sure she'll be down soon."

"No problem, Dr. Possible, I'm a little early."

"Yes," her father said. "While we wait, why don't you and I go into the den and have a little man-to-man talk?" Kim rolled her eyes, then grinned. Josh was about to get a lecture on the meaning of the word no, she was sure. Poor Josh. She made a mental note to make it up to him later.

Josh had been suitably impressed when Kim made her grand entrance, and kept stealing glances at her all the way to the school. There was a good crowd of students milling around outside when they got there. Kim looked around for Ron but didn't see him. She felt a twinge of sympathy for him. He hadn't even gone through the motions of asking girls out since they returned from their mission. Apparently he'd resigned himself to going stag. Spotting Monique, Kim and Josh joined her and her date and began chatting. They were still talking when Kim heard the unmistakable sound of Mr. Stoppable's car. She turned to see Ron swing into a parking spot. Ron got out and jogged around to the passenger side. He'd gotten a date after all? And hadn't said anything about it? That was weird. Ron opened the door, helped his date out, and the two of them started for the school.

Kim's jaw hit the ground. "Kara?".

Josh turned at the sound of her voice, then followed her gaze. "Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"Oh - my - gosh!" Monique gasped. "Who is that?"

Ron was smiling so broadly that Kim thought his face might split. Kara looked fabulous, with a stylish coiffure and a gorgeous blue dress, and sported an amused smile.

"Hey K.P.," Ron called as he and Kara approached the group. He nodded at Josh. "Mankey."

"Stoppable," Josh nodded back.

"Monique, looking hot! Ty my man!" Ron held out an upturned palm for Ty Donovan, Monique's date, who slapped it with a grin. Turning to Kara he said, "You know Kim of course; this is Josh, Monique, and Ty. Everyone, this is Kara." A round of pleasantries was exchanged.

Kim moved to stand beside Kara, and when the others were distracted, whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Ron asked me to the dance, and I said yes," Kara said simply.

"But why did you say yes?" Kim asked.

"Because he's cute and I like him," Kara replied, as if no other explanation were possible. Kim didn't get to ask anymore questions. Josh bustled her into the school as the music started to play.

The dance went well. Ron's date was the subject of many conversations. Approval was widespread, except among the 'in' crowd. Kim overheard a number of scathing comments, especially from Bonnie, who seemed mortally offended for some reason. Kim half expected Bonnie to make trouble, and she did, but only after the dance let out.

"Hey Stoppable," Bonnie jeered, cutting them off as they left the school. "Nice date. How much did you have to pay her?" Bonnie's gang chuckled.

Kara's face froze, and an angry mutter ran through the crowd of students that began to gather. Kara started forward, but Ron put a hand on her arm and she stopped.

"Not a thing Bonnie," he said lightly. "She's with me because she likes me. Unlike your date. How much did you pay him? Or did he pay you? After all, you are the biggest whore in the school." The crowd laughed. Kim grinned, and Josh whispered in her ear, "Score one for Ron." An ugly scowl darkened Bonnie's face.

"Bonnie?" Kara said frostily. "Bonnie Rockwaller, obviously. She fits your description perfectly Ron," she said in a stage whisper.

"What description?" Bonnie demanded harshly. Kara smiled coldly at her. "Shallow bitch," she said sweetly.

Bonnie looked like she was about to explode. "So, 'Kara', do you have a last name?"

"In-ze," Kara supplied.

"What kind of name is that?" Bonnie sneered derisively.

"Argoan," Kara answered.

Bonnie began to laugh. Cackling, she pointed at Ron. "Oh! He's dating an escapee from a mental hospital! She thinks she's Supergirl!" Bonnie's backers chuckled, and a nervous titter ran through the crowd.

Kara gave Ron a knowing glance, and he took a few side steps away. Kara returned her gaze to Bonnie. "No Bonnie," she said gently. With that she blurred into a tornado that started out blue, then changed to red, white and blue. Stopping as suddenly as she had started Kara, now in full uniform, glared at the stunned Bonnie. "I AM Supergirl." Turning to Ron she smiled and said, "Thanks for the date Ron, I had a great time."

"Me too," he replied, then blushed as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Say goodbye to your folks for me," she added, and rose majestically into the air. Moving with what Kim was sure was deliberate slowness Kara swung away from the school in a wide arc that took her over the center of town, gaining altitude as she went. When she turned back toward the school she began to descend and pick up speed.

"What's she doing?" Josh wondered aloud.

Kim answered, "She's making Ron the envy of every guy in school, and making sure any girl he asks out thinks twice before she turns him down." A broad smile crossed Kim's face, "She really is a super girl."

Later Kim would say that Kara must have heard her, because as she passed the school, even as she waved to Ron she made eye contact with Kim, and winked. The she was gone, the distant rumble of a sonic boom echoing in her wake.


End file.
